


Melodiously Moving Fingers

by GeeGollyWiz13



Series: Regency One-Shots [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternate Universe - Victorian, M/M, for SiriusStuff, pianoforte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeGollyWiz13/pseuds/GeeGollyWiz13
Summary: Lord Derek Hale is very much a fan of the pianoforte. When he is invited to a small private concert featuring a Polish pianist, he does not want to give up that opportunity.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siriusstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/gifts), [Kawaiicoyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/gifts).



> Thank you so much, SiriusStuff, for this idea, and for allowing me to use it. I hope I did the idea justice! I apologize if I did not. I also listened to pianoforte music while writing this to get inspired. Hope you like it!

Lord Derek would call himself a connoisseur of fine music. He listened to all of the fashionable musicians, was invited to the best recitals. It was known about the ton, that Lord Derek Hale of Beacon Hills was very much in love with the sound of a piano forte. There were rumors among the young ladies and lads themselves that a piano forte was all Lord Derek Hale was capable of loving outside his own family. He rebuffed all offers of marriage from young gentlemen, and did not seem interested in courting the young ladies. 

But that was not to say he was unsociable. Lady Lydia Martin, Lady Cora Hale, and Lady Kira Yukimura made up a large portion of his acquaintances. There was Lord McCall and General Lahey as well. They were often seen together in some number, arriving at a ball, or rarely to some gaming hell, in which Lord Hale always looked as though he’d rather be anywhere else. 

But, a card party with a piano forte? Expect Lord Hale to sit closest to it, and enjoy fine music all night. 

“Lord Hale. Are you listening?” Lady Lydia groaned, poking him in the arm with her fan. They were sitting at a small table in one of the new cafes, drinking a tea and had split a small sweet cake between them. 

“I am sorry, Lady Lydia. I am not all that interested in what my sister Cora and General Lahey have been saying in letters to each other. If Cora is happy, then I am happy.” Lord Hale smiled, and drank a sip. 

“Fine. But, I do have some other news. I heard that Lord Francis Griggs is holding a private recital for a very up and coming young man on the piano forte. And, through me of course, has invited you to sit at the first chair.” Lydia smirked at Derek, who's eyes widened with shock.

“First seat? It would be an honor.” Lord Derek replied.

“He says that since no one rivals your musical taste, that you would have the most enjoyment. I am sure there is some alternative motive of course. He probably wants you to take that young Jackson Whittemore under your wing. I heard he is a most spoiled and unruly brat, but I am sure under your tutelage, he would become a fine young gentleman.”

“I would take one hundred brats under my wing for a piano forte concerto, you know that Lydia.” Derek replied.

“Excellent. The concert is tomorrow night. The musician is someone foreign. A man from Poland. They say he looks sweet, but plays like a madman. I am most excited to see him. People say he is a genius.”

“Well, we shall see if that is true tomorrow or not.” Derek smirked, taking another sip of his tea.

____________________________

The next day, Derek could only pace and eat. He hardly spoke to Cora, who understood perfectly the condition he was in. When Derek prepared himself for an outing to a concert, he had to almost prepare his mind. While music was relaxing, people were not. The social aspect before the music would be hard on Derek, despite his small smiles and conversation. Cora would stand at his arm, and Lady Lydia would take any strays that wished to speak to Lord Hale and lure them away. As a team, they made Derek both comfortable, and themselves at ease. An upset and ornery Derek was not a pleasant one. 

“My Lord, it is time to get you dressed. Lady Cora has suggested the forest green for your attire tonight, but… ah, I think I would recommend the rouge. I think with the light buckskins, my Lord, and it would paint you a pretty picture.” Derek’s man opened his wardrobe, and began removing all that Derek would need, including the deep red jacket and vest. 

“I hope to make a good impression tonight. I feel as though the ton expects me to lay this man down or raise him up. Is it upsetting that I am fearful?” Derek asked, sitting at his toilet, looking into the mirror, admiring the stubble on his cheeks. 

“Not at all, sir! I would think you would be fearful. After all, they look on your good taste. But, with your good taste, your opinion will not at all be unwelcome.” 

“Then I am satisfied.” Derek smiled. 

“Now, my Lord, would you like to have your cane with you tonight? Or would you prefer to leave it behind?”

“No, I shall take it. Lady Lydia will give me a dreadful scold if I look anything but top.” Derek remarked, as his man helped him into his jacket. 

“That I would believe, my Lord. She is a fearsome, beautiful thing to behold.”

“Ah, man, do not ever let her hear you say that.” Derek mused. “It will go straight to her head, and it is filled with too many compliments already.” 

“Aye, sir. Noted.” 

After Derek was dressed, he walked into the drawing room to find that Lady Lydia and his sister, Cora were already seated with refreshments and talking in low voices. He could only imagine what was being said. 

“Lady Lydia, your servant. Sister…” Derek bowed, and Lady Lydia and Cora stood, to address him as well. 

“Oh, Derek, I am so excited! Lydia says that she saw Griggs with a young, beautiful man earlier! Could it be our pianist?” Cora exclaimed, sitting back down on the chaise. 

“He was indeed too alluring, Lord Derek. Although I could not well see his face, his build is precisely what it aught to be. He is thin, tall, and looks very healthy. I could not hear the words they were speaking, mind you, but his laugh… why it echoed through the street! Melodious. If he plays half as well as he laughs, I think we are all in danger of falling in love!”  
“In love, my dear Lady Lydia? I surely hope you mean with his music. Such a man who laughs so loudly in the streets is one to be wary of.” Derek teased, and let his own mind wander as to what the man in question may look like. 

“Now, dinner is very much soon, and then we will leave for Griggs. I want to get there early. I do not want anyone else thinking my seat is theirs.” Derek laughed, and Lydia rolled her eyes. 

“My Lord, how cad-like you are! Your seat is assured. But, I suppose if we get there early, we may have time to speak to the young man before he plays. I think we would all be in agreement that it would be fantastic to see him up close.” Lydia smiled, and Cora nodded. 

“I do wonder if he speaks any English? I think Lord Griggs only speaks a bit of Polish.” Cora remarked, and then snorted. “I cannot imagine it easy to hold a civil conversation in two different tongues.” 

“I am sure he does, Cora. Or at least has someone who can translate for him.” 

There was a knock at the door which announced that dinner was to be served.

After dinner, consisting of duck, pork, and a fantastically seasoned shank of lamb, Derek was ready to leave the house. He felt content, and felt ready to face the crowd in Grigg’s large reception hall. 

“Derek, if you feel the least bit uncomfortable, let us know. You know we will try to do our best.” Cora smiled, leaning across to him in the carriage. Lydia smiled from next to her, and shook her head.

“Perhaps everyone will be to enamored by the pianist to look at you for once, Derek.” Lydia teased, and Derek scoffed. 

“Or maybe Derek will be in such shock that he will say nothing at all at the sight of such brilliance!” Cora laughed, and the two dissolved into a fit of giggles. 

The laughing had hardly subsided when the carriage stopped at Lord Griggs’ and servants helped them out of it. A lady on each arm, Derek led Lydia and Cora into the foyer, where it was already packed with people. It seemed that everyone had the right idea about perhaps meeting the mystery pianist. 

“Oh, my! Such a turn out already.” Cora remarked, and Lydia shook her head. 

“I have never seen anything like it in my life.” 

Derek fidgeted, his top hat in hand. He was trying hard not to bend the brim out of sheer frustration, but it was getting harder to do. 

“Lord Hale. Always a pleasure, Lady Lydia, Lady Cora. I hope you find tonight to be an absolute delight.” Lord Griggs received them, and then turned to other guests, greeting them as well. 

“I… Excuse me. I do not wish to leave you, but I am in dire need of fresh air.” Derek choked, and quickly sped away into an unoccupied room. Lydia shook her head once again, and led Cora into the hall, finding a seat close to Derek’s to wait. 

Closing the door behind him, Derek sighed, and slumped against it. The restricting feeling in his chest was subsiding, and the breath he had lost quickly returning to his lungs. He was unsure why he felt the way he did in crowds. Perhaps it was his childhood, closed off to part of the world for so long, or his general dislike for some members of the ton, who felt as though he was too old for being so young. 

“Przepraszam?” Derek heard. His head whipped towards the window, where a young, pale man in a navy blue jacket was sitting. 

His face was slim, covered in beauty marks. His eyes were wide, his lashes long. He looked almost like a picture, painted right in front of Derek’s eyes.

“I… what?” Derek asked, forgetting his manners. 

The man tuttered, and looked away. 

“I am deeply sorry, allow me to introduce myself. I am Lord Derek Hale.” Derek bowed deeply, and then looked up at the man. He had also stood. 

“Ah…Jestem Stiles Stilinski. Pianistą.” The man also bowed, and looked at Derek amused. 

“You are the pianist! Stiles, you said it was?” Stiles shook his head yes. 

“You understand English, but do not speak it?” Derek asked, and once again, Stiles shook his head yes.

“Ah… little.” Stiles remarked. “I am not speaking good.”

“Well. You are not speaking well.” Derek corrected good naturedly. “I am most excited to hear you play tonight. I hear you are simply amazing at pianoforte.” 

Stiles laughed, and waved Derek off, as though his statement was a joke. 

“Ani trochę! Nie jestem tak dobry…. Ah, not good.” Stiles smiled. He looked at Derek, his eyes grazing the jacket. 

“You play?” Stiles asked, and Derek snorted. 

“None at all. But I enjoy listening. I am a very enthusiastic listener.” Derek replied. Stiles took a few steps towards him, and Derek tilted his head. Was being in close proximity a Polish custom?

“Jesteś bardzo przystojny. Prawie jak bóg.” Stiles muttered, and Derek frowned a bit. 

“I am sorry, I do not understand.” Derek sighed. Stiles huffed, and reached out, the tips of his fingers lightly touching the hem of Derek’s jacket. 

His fingers, as though he were already playing, moved up and down the buttons on Derek’s coat, and then began to dance on his chest. He seemed intent to play Derek’s ribs as keys. Derek, not disgusted, but not sure of what was going on, was frozen in place. He had never met anyone who was so brazen in their tactics. 

Derek was beginning to like it. 

“Uhm… I…” Derek began, but a long, pale finger quieted him. Derek blushed, and looked at Stiles, who looked very confident. 

“Shush.” Stiles looked pleased with himself, and then leaned in to kiss Derek. Derek received the kiss, and then grabbed Stiles by the waist, and pulled him closer. 

“Ah!” Stiles yelped out as Derek nipped at his neck, although not in pain. 

“I… I am sorry.” Derek murmured against his skin, and pulled away. “I… I do not know you, Stiles. I have not been a gentleman.” 

“Fuj!” Stiles looked frustrated, and ran his hands through his hair. 

“Perhaps, perhaps we could talk once the concert has concluded. I would like to speak more to you. Maybe when someone is there to translate.” Derek smiled, and Stiles looked shocked. 

“Yes.” Stiles smiled, and bowed to Derek. Derek replied in kind, and walked out of the room. 

When he took his seat, Cora eyed him. 

“Where have you been?” Lady Lydia asked, and Derek put his hand up to stop her.

“I will tell you later. I promise, it is too much to divulge now.” Derek replied, and then faced forward, as Griggs introduced the young man of the evening, Stiles Stilinski. 

Derek could not contain a blush as Stiles bowed to the crowd, eyeing him as he did so. When he took the chair, Stiles placed his hands delicately on the keys, and mimicking playing, aired above them, as though trying to remember the piece before he started. The crowd laughed, and Stiles let out a barking laugh. All it did was remind Derek of the feeling of Stiles’ fingers on his chest. 

When Stiles began actually playing, he could tell that what Lydia had told him was true. He appeared sweet, but he way he moved, bodily, as he played was unlike anyone else Derek had ever seen. Stiles did not just play with his fingers, he played with his whole body. 

The melody of the music was pleasing, almost putting Derek into a trance. Everything about it was sweet, powerful, and even a bit unruly. Derek wanted to hear it in his head forever. 

“Bravo!” Derek called, when the performance was over. He stood from his chair, and clapped. All around him, members of the ton watched him wide eyed. For they had never seen Lord Derek actually get out of his seat for a performance. He would clap, or nod, or even speak to the musician, but this was something almost… unnatural of the young Lord. 

“Thank you.” Stiles smiled, bowing again. He eyed Derek again, who this time eyed him back. 

“I trust you enjoyed it, Lord Derek? He is quite a natural!” Lord Griggs smiled, speaking to Derek a while later, the hall’s chairs removed to make room for refreshments and card tables. 

“Very much so. Very talented, I must say.” Derek smiled, looking at Stiles, who was quiet next to Griggs. 

“His father is only a small general in Poland, you know.” Griggs mentioned. “Stiles has worked hard to make sure that he is well cared for. His patrons recognize that not all talent comes from breeding.” 

“Lucky for us.” Lady Lydia cooed, and Stiles faked a small faint, and kissed Lydia’s hand graciously. Derek would have been a tad jealous, had Stiles not earlier caught him unsuspecting and alone in another room and kissed him thoroughly. 

“And, I hear he is planning to educated himself here. Is that right, Stiles?” Cora asked. “I am sure that the songs of England will much surprise you.” 

“I am sure they will be doing so.” Stiles fumbled over his words, and bowed to Cora, who blushed. 

“Besides, I am looking forward to more concerts. I heard I am having a few fans.” Stiles laughed, and looked Derek in the eyes. 

Fan indeed.

_______________________

Translations:

"Excuse me?"

"I am Stiles Stilinski. Pianist."

"Not good, I am not so good."

"You are very handsome. Almost like a god." 

"Ugh!" 

All done using google translate! Sorry!!!!! :(


End file.
